Yugioh Knight Chronicles
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: The knights of old are starting to awake in the new world. Now the Dogma Duels have began once more and its up to a group of unlikely duelists to the legendary knights and save the world of the vengeful king.


**Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh or White Knight Chronicles**

 **I have not played WKC for some time so if I get any of the info wrong please tell in a review. Additionally their might be some origin changes but will not be too much and it will stick to the original story.**

 _Prologue_

 _Long ago when the earth was still young and ripe. There was an age of conflict between too mighty empires the Yshrenian Empire and the Athwan Empire._

 _This legendary war would put both these mighty empires through the harshness of war. Both sides had their battles filled with life and both filled with death._

 _The leaders of these respective empires Emperor Madorus and Queen Mureas battled by using monsters born from darkness and shadows. They raged war by using these monsters trapping them in stone tablets through method of battles._

 _Each battle itself was a gamble of wits. The victor would gain their opponents monsters while the looser would be given a fate you could only see in your nightmares._

 _Soon Madorus after years of experimenting discovered a way to convert his own armada into the very monsters he controlled. However, the Emperor was not so arrogant to convert his entire army into monsters he knew it would be better to save his resources to make the ultimate weapon no matter how limited the candidate._

 _Four candidates where chosen along with the emperor himself to take these transformations to become shadow monsters._

 _The first candidate Madorus mistress was bestowed the power of Luthia the Moon Maiden. The only female of the group containing the powers or archery and the stars._

 _The second candidate was the captain of Madorus personal guard. He was bestowed the power of Larvayne the Dragon Knight. He had the strength and power of a dragon one of the mightiest creatures to have ever roamed the earth._

 _The Third Candidate was Queen Mureas traitorous brother. The reason he had joined his kingdom's enemies was due to jealousy over the fact his farther had named his twin sister hair instead of him. Madorus had promised him if he helped the Yshrenian Empire win the war, he would crown him the king of the Athwan Empire. He was bestowed the powers of Dinivas the Black Knight a monster both evil on the inside and the out with his powers flight he made the perfect assassin._

 _Madorus himself took the power of Adolmaea the Sun King. A king in every way his appearance and power would make any of his counterparts bow down to him for he was the strongest of the shadow monsters._

 _Lastly, the final fifth candidate Madorus most loyal servant and friend since birth had been given the power of Wizel the White Knight. From the five warriors Wizel was the most notable one in the war for causing so many raid attacks at the Athwan Empire. He was the catalyst for so many widows and orphans to be._

 _The war raged and it raged. The five knight monsters proved to be unbeatable. After killing so many of the Athwan armies and capturing so many of the shadow monsters it would only a matter of time before the Yshrenian Empire would become victorious._

 _Queen Mureas could only look out in sadness seeing her world and home would be controlled by those whose hearts where filled of evil and tyranny._

 _She knew Madorus would be right on her doorstep. She wanted to protect her Kingdom. She wanted to protect her soon to be born child._

 _Like Madorus, she too had been practicing in the magic of the shadow monsters. However, she was not as powerful as the evil king was but none the less, she did find a way to combat him and his fellow knights._

 _The Five Knights and their armies came to the heart of the Athwan Kingdom with intentions of a final takeover and having the queen's head of a spike. Even with limited monsters and soldiers, the kingdom still put up a fight._

 _Unfortunately, it was to no avail and the knights crushed the last stand of the Athwan._

 _As Madorus was reaching to the main entrance of the castle to finish off his nemesis once and for all. He was stopped by the one person he thought would be by his side even after the end._

 _The keeper of Wizel the white knight had blocked him and his fellah knights from proceeding to the kingdom._

 _Madorus obviously annoyed that his friend was defending the enemy; but what his friend revealed next turned his the evil king's annoyance into complete rage._

 _It had been revealed that the wielder of Wizel had been in secret relationship with the Queen. They had loved each other, they had bedded each other and they were going to share a child together._

 _Madorus feeling betrayed by this transaction ordered his knights to kill the White Knight. While the White Knight put up a decent fight unfortunately numbers proved to be his downfall as he killed by his four ex comrades._

 _Wasting no time and even getting sick himself from his victory being prolonged he went towards the castle._

 _However what he was not expecting his nemesis Mureas to come out onto the castle balcony. He could tell she had just given birth from the sweat on her face and the fact her stomach had lost its baby._

 _He quickly dismissed the problem, he had killed so many people in this war killing the queen and her new born would be easy._

 _For all his bragging the Queen had taken time to form her own counter spell to take down Madorus and his knights. Since it had been revealed that the Queen had researched the same magic Madorus had researched to create the Knights but the difference was she had found a way to stop them in their tracks._

 _By using the last of her remaining magic the Queen sacrificed herself by vaporizing her body and transforming into a light aura._

 _The Knights tried to fight back but to no avail. The Black Knight, Dragon Knight and Moon Princess were the first to be engulfed by the Queens Curse. Their hosts killed by the magic, additionally their armoured forms had been trapped in giant tablets of stone._

 _Madorus trying all he could he to swat the spell away from him but to no avail realised that he would soon have the same fate as his fellow companions made one last threat to the young queen._

" _I promise you Mureas, I promise the Dogma Wars will still range on even after we have passed. I promise we shall continue our battle and when we do meet, again on that faithful eve I promise I shall be the victor."_

 _With his final threat, Madorus was killed and the Sun King along with the White Knight had been trapped in the giant tablets forever._

 _Mureas soon died from the exhaustion of birth and magic. She asked her mages to perform an ancient ritual so that if Madorus's did prove true she would be able to..._

"Ah this story is boring."

"Eh hem as I was saying _ritual so that if Madorus's did prove true she would be able to..."_

"Seriously Rapacci this story is lame." Said the young voice.

"Well brat what's your idea of a good time?" asked the old wine merchant who had green skin, white silver hair, horns along with a white shirt, blue sleeveless jacket and brown trousers.

Leonard a young boy with brown hair who wore a white shirt with green shorts and sandals. The young lad took out something out of his pocket, which looked like a couple of cards with brown back covers along with black holes in the middle.

Rapacci took the cards into his hand so that could have a look through the cards to see which ones Leonard had. After a quick skim through, he gave a flat expression "Kid these cards are terrible."

Leonard gave a huff "Hey my cards aren't garbage." He shouted as he stood up, "They're the best in the world."

"Sure they are." Rapacci said as he gave them back to the five year old. "You're going need a lot of work in order to be a decent player."

"That's why I got you." Leonard smiled as he grabbed the wine clerk's hand.

Rapacci smiled touched by the young boy's comment "Come on we better check on Yulie and Dragon."

"They're in the back room duelling." Leonard said. Soon the boy and his guardian went to the barrel room. In the room was a maze of barrels stocked on each other with a few candles lit up so they could make out where everything is.

Soon they found a small cardboard box with two children playing a card game on it. One was a 5-year-old boy with blood red – brown hair wearing a blue shirt with a green sleeveless jacket and white shorts with boots. The other was a girl with long lavender hair, wearing a blue summer dress and sandals.

"I wonder whose winning?" Leonard wondered.

Dragon currently had a Shining Friendship on the field (1300/1100). While Yulie only had one face down card on her side of the field.

Dragon: 950

Yulie: 1200

"Okay Yulie this is it I'm going to win now! Shinning Friendship attack her directly!" Dragon ordered his fairy monster to do.

"So I guess Dragon's won this one." Leonard summarised.

"No the nitwit lost." Rapacci replied

"Huh?" Leonard asked.

"Just watch." His mentor told him.

Yulie smiled "I hope you would do that. I activate my facedown card Magical cylinder! Now I stop your attack and you take damage equal to your monster attack points!"

Dragon: 0

Yulie: Win

Dragon sighed "aww I thought I got you that time." Dragon slumped to the floor.

Yulie smiled in triumph "Now give me Shinning Friendship." She ordered putting her hand out to the young boy.

"Huh!" Dragon gawked from what Yule was asking him.

"You promised that if we duelled that if I won I would get your best card so I want it!" She shouted at him.

"Hey!" Dragon held the card more protectively.

"Come on you promised!" Yulie said back.

"I never did." Dragon retorted back.

"Come on Dragon." Yulie whined as she was trying to get the card out of Dragon's hand.

"Yulie let go." Dragon ordered.

"No give me." Yulie argued back.

Before Rapacci could intervene, both children were tugging the card with as much strength they could. The poor card was giving in to the pressure before it could no longer take any more strain and with one final pull, the card ripped into two.

Both children fell on their backsides both holding one-half of the card. Dragon holding the top half and Yulie holding the bottom half.

Yulie slowly got up to see her half of the card. Tears formed in her eyes as she burst out crying, "He ripped my card! That jerk ripped it." She squealed crying from her loss.

Dragon looked also upset from what had happened. Before he could say anything Rapacci got in between the two.

"Leonard take her to her room." Leonard helped the sobbing girl up and walked her through the cellar; soon they approached the door and disappeared into the next room.

Rapacci then looked at Dragon. The young boy could only reply with a confused glance "Why am I in trouble? She's the one that ripped my card!" Dragon exclaimed showing the wine clerk his card half.

Rapacci only replied by hitting the young boy on the head.

"What was that for?" Dragon shouted back.

"For being an idiot in that duel." Rapacci spoke coldly.

"What she ripped my card?" Dragon again said trying to make a point.

Rapacci just scolded the young boy "With the way you duelled she deserved to take that card away from you."

"Huh?" Dragon asked confused.

Rapacci sighed and he bent his knee so could be eye levelled with the young boy "Dragon when you Duel you need to use for surroundings. You need to look at every single card in hand, field, graveyard and even the removed from play area."

Rapacci then took the Magical cylinder card out from his pocket "You see if you waited a couple of turns you could have played weaker monsters. Yes, she may have used the trap on the weaker monster but on the other hand, you would have had enough life points to survive the trap card." Rapacci explained.

Dragon then sighed, "So in other ways I goofed up."

Rapacci got up and held his hand out for Dragon to take "Come on." He offered, "We better get you to bed. Tomorrow my sister is going to take you back to the Flander Trail."

Dragon understood and took the wine merchants hand. Soon they both were walking to Dragons bedroom.

Still the young boy still had some doubts "So will I ever be a good duellist?" He asked.

Rapacci just shrugged "You just need to a good teacher, when you come here next summer I can teach you kids some moves."

Dragon understood "Do you think I will ever win any duels?"

"That all depends on you kid." Rapacci replied.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
